


Leap of Faith

by misafanfic



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Island: The Game Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misafanfic/pseuds/misafanfic





	1. Chapter 1

Stella had been double guessing herself for days. The plan was to trust her instinct and reevaluate as the show progressed. That had been her initial strategy - look for someone worth sticking around for and go from there. She would play the game up to a point, whenever suitable and not out of character. No faking feelings or leading anyone on. Have fun.

And if things didn’t work out, then hopefully she would be able to make the right decisions and show a bit of grace. At the very least not make a complete fool of herself on TV.

A few weeks in, she had decided she would primarily graft on Marisol, not necessarily closing herself off to other options, but also not actively pursuing anyone unless she felt this thing with Marisol wasn’t going anywhere.

That was the point though - where was it going? Stella had thought being in Casa Amor would make things easier - give her and Marisol some more time to figure things out, indulge the spark and the tension between them, give that room to grow.

There was a spark, Stella kept having to remind herself. She had noticed it right at the start, when they were all still trying to process what was happening, already bracing themselves for what was to come - recoupling, new islanders, dumpings.

She remembered seeing Marisol for the first time and feeling it. An instant attraction, the kind Stella had hoped to feel when she applied for the show. Genuine and, it seemed, mutual. There had been lingering looks and a surprising amount of smiling and blushing on Marisol’s part.

Still, there had been no time to stop and process what that meant then. It was only a couple weeks later that they had been able to talk about it.

« I can still ask for a cheeky kiss though, can’t I? »

Stella smiled at the recollection of that moment. She hadn’t expected Marisol to initiate their first kiss.

She was beginning to understand there were two sides to Marisol. Sure, she could be a little too blunt, a little too eager to give her opinion when no one had asked for it. Confident and outspoken, that was the girl who had kissed Stella. She wasn’t afraid of exploring the sexual tension between them. She enjoyed the chase, the thrill of it, the attention.

After that first kiss, Stella had realised that this was the easy part for both of them. Marisol struggled to process her feelings and Stella struggled to keep hers in check. She wanted to be patient and supportive, but at the same time Marisol’s reluctance to commit made her doubt herself. What if she never took the leap? What if this was all too much? What if there was someone else she liked better, someone who could give her an easier path to the win?

That hadn’t been such a worry until they got to Casa Amor, but well…

Of course Stella was now realising she had been naive, maybe forgetting where she was for a second. You weren’t meant to play the long game on Love Island.

« You’ve got to strike while the iron’s hot. That’s all I’ll say… »


	2. Leap of Faith

Stella was sitting on the daybed, sometimes glancing towards the pool where Marisol and Graham had been chatting all morning.

She knew that it wasn’t a healthy thing to do - she probably would have been better off cracking on with the new guys, but she was too distracted to give that much attention. Grumpy, really, was the word. She didn’t know who she was more annoyed with - Marisol for practically ignoring her since they had arrived in CA, Graham for just... being, or herself for not anticipating this. A part of her knew it was silly to expect commitment a few weeks in. The game was best played with a few options up your sleeve. Still. It hurt a little, there was no denying that. Especially when you were forced to watch it unfold in front of you. 

As she was considering this, Stella heard footsteps behind her. Chelsea plopped down on the bed. "Hey, babe. You okay? You've been frowning a lot."  
Stella took a deep breath and nodded towards Marisol and Graham.  
Chelsea raised an eyebrow. "Right. How is it going with you and Marisol?"  
"Not sure. I haven’t really talked to her the past couple days. Graham..." She shrugged.  
"He’s been grafting pretty hard, right?"  
Stella sighed. "Yeah. It’s not just him though. I think..." She stopped short of revealing what had been on her mind, somehow afraid of jinxing herself by saying it aloud. She braced herself. "I think she likes him."

Chelsea nodded slowly, as though weighing a thought. "Babe, can I tell you a story?"  
"Sure."  
"So when I was a kid I used to have these two guinea pigs, right? Bubbly and Bubblybee. They were, like, solid from the moment they met. They’d share carrots and hang out all the time. I mean, they were in a cage like us... but like, they’d always be doing bits up on the roof terrace."  
Stella smiled. "Sweet."  
Chelsea continued excitedly. "I know, right? But then one day, my dad came back with a third guinea pig! One of those ones with long hair, you know?"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"He was a right sort. We called him Baby." Chelsea frowned slightly. "Well, the minute she saw Baby, Bubblybee’s head was turned. Like, she wouldn’t even share her carrots with Bubbly anymore."  
Stella winced. "Oh no."  
"I know, and they all still had to live together in the same cage, can you believe it?"

Stella glanced at Marisol and Graham, who were still chatting enthusiastically. She grimaced.  
"Chelsea?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Am I Bubbly?"  
"What?" Chelsea gasped and turned towards Stella. "Babe, course not! Look at your hair, look at Graham’s, you’re Baby!"  
Stella giggled. "I’m Baby? Is Graham Bubbly then?"  
Chelsea’s smile widened. "Totes, babe!"  
"Alright. You’re gonna have to explain this to me cause I’m the one eating my carrots alone right now."

Chelsea seemed to concentrate for a few seconds. "It’s just... sometimes you’re with somebody and someone else comes along, and it makes you realise something wasn’t right, you know? But other times, you meet someone new and it makes it clear what you really want."

Stella grunted and buried her face in her hands. "Babe, can you skip ahead to the bit where you make me feel better?"

Chelsea straightened up. "Listen. She likes him, so what? You only need to make sure she likes you best. Right?"

Stella chuckled softly. "Right." She considered Chelsea’s words for a few seconds. "I know she likes me, but talking about clarity... Everything about us feels complicated, like she can’t make up her mind. Meanwhile she’s there talking to Graham all day, and it all looks so... easy? There’s something that’s stopping her from doing that with me. Like, she’s never once flirted with me in front of everybody, you know?"  
Chelsea smiled. "Babe. Marisol doesn’t strike me as the type who prefers easy. Plus, you know her, she likes to make it look like she’s in control. Maybe you... make her feel something she can’t control."

Stella broke into a half smile. She could tell that her friend was really trying to be helpful, and that in itself was enough to make her feel better. In any case, there was truth to what she had said. Stella knew that she had some kind of hold on Marisol, and that this was scary for her - she felt vulnerable, she had said so herself. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing in itself, as long as Stella found a way to gain her trust. Maybe then, Marisol would feel secure enough to be confident in her feelings.

That train of thought was interrupted by Chelsea. "Babe." She nodded towards Marisol who was now sitting alone. "That's your cue, right?"


End file.
